


The Warlock's Angels

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Dominance, Happy Ending, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Possessive Magnus Bane, Power Play, Praise Kink, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Alec Lightwood, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Sub Jace Wayland, Switch Jace Wayland, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: While living in Magnus’ loft Jace sees Alec kneeling for Magnus. Jace has long desired for Alec to kneel for him, but never thought he could have that. Magnus offers Jace a deal: He will let Jace play with Alec on the condition that when they are all together Jace will belong to him the same way Alec does. Jace is surprised to discover he really likes that idea. Luckily for Magnus and Jace; so does Alec!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 88
Kudos: 661
Collections: Malace, Malace 101





	1. How Much Do You Want Him?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andjinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andjinko/gifts), [SerpensPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpensPrincess/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace negotiate with Magnus to be allowed to play with Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note: This story is pure porn on crack!**  
>  Dedicated to: SerpensPrincess who wanted Alec as a pet. I hope I understood that correctly with this story. Andjinko who wanted me to write Magnus with 2 subs; Alec and Jace. I will try and do that in this fic. ;)  
> This story collects the Malace fic requests I have gotten which didn't fit in my other Malace series. I then added my own spin on the requests and the result is this; my own little fuck you to the flames on my other Malace fics. Believe me; I am holding back even with this fic. It could go so much darker and so much smuttier!  
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Thanks so much to Regina for the great art.  
>  **Chapter warnings: Blowjob, pet play, kink negotiation, name calling, collar and leash, orgasm control. Also, switch Jace would need to be a warning in my book so here you go; warned (Domming Alec but subbing for Magnus).**

_Please read the tags and read the chapter notes for detailed chaper warnings. This whole fic is pure porn on crack!_

# Chapter 1: How Much Do You Want Him?

Living in Magnus’ loft had turned out to be a greater endurance test than Jace had ever imagined. Jace had discovered not long after Alec had come out as gay with the most spectacular kiss in Shadow World history with Magnus, that he desired him. That he wanted Alec to be his. However, he had had to accept he had been too late. Alec belonged to Magnus now.

The Warlock seemed to know Jace’s thoughts because he seemed extra possessive whenever he was around. Alec didn’t mind his Warlock boyfriend’s possessiveness; in fact he seemed to relish in it. That fact alone had fueled many of Jace’s fantasies. When Jace had asked to live with Magnus and Alec he had told himself it was just because he didn’t want to live at the Institute. Maybe a bit to be close to his parabatai. But nothing else. Jace had always known he was a good liar, but never had he managed to lie so well to himself as he had done this time.

Jace had not missed the small signs he could see of the type of love Alec liked. The marks on his neck, the hickeys, the red marks around his wrists….he had even seen a glimpse of Alec on his knees before Magnus when the door to their bedroom had not been fully closed. He had never come so hard by his own hand as he had when he had imagined that it had been him Alec had been kneeling before.

He had long suspected Alec loved with more than a hint of pain and power. Alec had always obeyed orders and wanted, needed, to be punished when he did wrong. It was how he was. Maybe if he had been raised differently, he wouldn’t be like that but here they were.

Jace had tried to literally fuck his desire for Alec away; getting lost in countless women. He had never had any interest in men except Alec. The more time that passed the more he lived and breathed Alec. Becoming parabatai had just emphasized that unity between them, sharing a soul. He wanted Alec like he had never wanted anything in his life. It was almost like a physical need. He tried to ignore his desire for Alec, but it was getting harder and harder. He had finally decided he had to move out. He didn’t want to get between Alec and Magnus.

It was late and he had been out drinking; had even had a Seelie give him a blowjob behind a bar. Yet he still felt empty inside. He tried to enter the loft quietly as Magnus had scolded him a few times when he had woken up Alec during the night when he had come home from one of his drunken outings. However, no one complained this time around. The loft was darkened but he saw light from the office. It was late so his curiosity was awakened. He really should just go to bed upstairs. This was none of his business. However, when he heard small breathy moans from Alec, he had to just take a quick peek. He told himself it was because he worried for Alec, but his pants were suddenly very restrictive….

Jace sneaked close to the office and was surprised to see the door was slightly ajar, allowing him a small line of sight. He had to contain both a gasp of surprise and a moan of desire when he saw what was going on. Alec was kneeling next to the Warlock, his hands locked behind his back. He was naked except a dark collar around his neck with shiny dark stones. The stones on the collar were likely black diamonds given it was surely given to him by Magnus and the Warlock did love his bling. Magnus was sitting in a chair, fully clothed, a cocktail by the table next to him and a book in his hand, looking like a King. Magnus’ cat eyes were on full display and he was absently stroking Alec’s hair. There was a hidden power to Magnus which was weirdly intoxicating. Jace had never in his life felt a desire to kneel for anyone, ever, on the contrary. However, Magnus was giving off some very dominating vibes which was definitely getting to Jace. He felt through the bond that Alec’s mind had a content fuzziness Jace sometimes felt from him, feeling calm and safe. Maybe he was picking up on Alec’s desire to kneel for the Warlock; it was hard to separate their yearnings if they didn’t control the bond carefully. Jace was surprised by the serene look on Alec’s face and the calm through the bond. He was leaning against Magnus’ leg, looking down, seemingly more than content to just sit there by the Warlock’s feet.

When Magnus moved his hand to keep petting Alec Jace noticed the thin leather leash that was attached to a small silver ring on Alec’s collar. Magnus’ held the leash loosely in his hand while he was touching Alec gently. Jace wasn’t quite sure why but he found the scene oddly romantic and sweet; despite Magnus literally holding Alec’s leash and seemingly doing other things then he seemed attentive, protective and fully focused on Alec’s needs.

Jace forgot to even breathe, so enchanted by the scene, his desire for Alec skyrocketing. He was unsure how long he had been standing at the door peaking through the small slit of light until Magnus’ voice sounded loud and clear, making Jace jump in shock and surprise.

“Jace, stop staring,” Magnus ordered with a hint of amusement, not looking at him as he spoke. “Come in or leave,” Magnus went on and this time he looked up from his book and towards him.

Jace debated with himself what to do, feeling he was intruding. However, his desire to observe Alec like this just a bit longer was too strong. That desire, combined with the alcohol in his system, made him open the door and enter.

“Sorry,” Jace got out, embarrassed, coming to stop before Magnus.

He could see Alec tense slightly at his entrance but at Magnus’ continued touch he relaxed again. Feeling out of place Jace was about to turn to leave when Magnus spoke again, making him freeze.

Magnus put his book on the table and took a sip of his cocktail before he warned, “If you leave now you won’t ever have him.”

Jace turned back to look at Magnus, a curious and slightly confused look on his face.

“Have him?”

Magnus gave him a knowing look and a superior smirk as he elaborated, “Alexander. You want him.”

Jace blushed even further, unsure what to say to that. He could feel Alec tense a bit, hints of worry and anxiety coming through the bond. Once again; a simple touch from Magnus calmed him down. Jace was jealous Magnus had that kind of control over Alec. He wanted to do that to Alec. He wanted Alec to surrender like that to him. To trust him like that. To give himself over like that.

“I’m…” Jace got out but then shut up, afraid he would end up exposing his own desires.

Magnus smiled darkly before his soft stroking of Alec’s hair changed. He took a hard and bruising grip, forcing Alec’s head back and up so he was forced to look at him. Jace could feel in their bond how this show of force, of ownership, made Alec’s arousal spike. He could see it in Alec’s eyes too and on his face as a small moan escaped his lips at the combined pain-pleasure of Magnus’ grip.

“You want Alexander like this. I can tell,” Magnus went on, giving Jace a knowing look.

Before Jace could reply Magnus leaned close to Alec’s lips. He maintained eye contact with Jace, a challenge in his eyes, a claim, a power, as he bent down and gave Alec a hard and bruising kiss filled with teeth and tongue. Jace hadn’t known seeing that would excite him so much, but somehow the combination of feeling Alec’s passion flare through the bond and the sight before him…Jace had to contain a moan of his own.

“What do you mean have him?” Jace got out, fighting to sound calm and in control. His brain was making that hard to do, considering he was revisiting all the dark fantasies he had ever had concerning Alec.

Magnus pulled a bit back from Alec but kept the hard grip on his hair. Alec looked up at the Warlock with huge glassy eyes filled with desire and adoration.

“Come closer if you want to know,” Magnus challenged.

Jace was unsure he would do as Magnus ordered, but before he could register what was going on his feet had moved him closer until he was standing before Magnus and next to the kneeling Alec, close enough to touch both, but doing neither. Despite feeling Alec’s calm through the bond Jace still worried his, until very recently virgin, parabatai would be uncomfortable with him here. However, Alec seemed to have sunk pretty far into his headspace; the feelings Jace was getting through the bond was still edged with fuzziness.

“Is Alec ok with me being here?” Jace asked worried, unable to see his eyes from where he was standing as he was still looking up at Magnus.

Magnus smiled darkly and released his grip on Alec’s hair. Jace was aroused to see Alec naturally return to looking down as he had done before. His parabatai was so beautiful like this; he had never seen anything like it.

“Don’t focus on him yet. Until this matter is resolved he belong to me and me alone!” Magnus said with a possessive air.

The Warlock stirred his cocktail with a pinky and gave Jace a superior look as he went on, “You are negotiating with me.”

Jace could feel Alec’s excitement and arousal at being talked about, bargained with, like this and that fact alone made Jace’s own arousal increase.

“Negotiating?” Jace asked cautiously.

Magnus stroked Alec’s hair meaningfully and they both noticed how Alec eagerly leaned into the touch.

“You want to play with my pet, don’t you?” Magnus asked of him, giving him a piercing look.

Jace sank and licked suddenly dry lips, unable to look away from Alec, excited at the very idea.

“Yes,” Jace said softly, the word leaving his lips unforbidden.

“You want him on his knees for you,” Magnus went on in a knowing tone.

Jace moaned at the image; Alec on his knees for him and only him!

“Yes,” Jace got out.

“You want to know what it’s like to have him **belong** to you,” Magnus went on, smirking at him before taking a sip of his cocktail.

“Yes.”

Magnus leaned back in his chair and looked Jace up and down in a suggestive way that made him want to blush or look away. He forced himself to do either. There was a power to Magnus he hadn’t noticed before that, combined with Alec’s feelings for Magnus coming through the parabatai bond was doing some weird things to Jace.

“I would let you play with him,” Magnus finally said after a few moments of silence. Jace took a shocked and relieved breath as Magnus took another sip of his drink. Then he warned, “For a price.”

“A price?” Jace asked warily.

Magnus nodded as he leaned closer to him.

“Tell me, Jace, how much do you want him?”

“Hmm?” Jace got out, getting more and more distracted at where this conversation was going and looking at the slightly out of it look Alec had on his face.

Jace saw Magnus was expecting him to answer so he tried to reflect on it for a few moments before he said, “What do you mean how much?”

Magnus maintained eye contact as he pulled on Alec’s hair again and forced his head to the side. He started to nibble and suck at Alec’s exposed neck, leaving hickeys and marks on his deflect rune while Alec half closed his eyes in pleasure and moaned slightly. Jace had to contain an excited moan at how Alec was exposing his neck further in a needy and submissive gesture, giving Magnus more room. After a few more moments Magnus drew back from Alec with a satisfied look in his eyes when he saw the marks he had left on Alec. There was a cloudly and needy look in Alec’s eyes and he was trying hard to get his breathing to return to normal. Alec’s erection showed how much he had enjoyed Magnus marking him.

“I could let you play with him, but I would need something in return,” Magnus told him.

Jace had to force his eyes away from the by now clear erection Alec was sporting between his legs, his own arousal increasing by not only seeing Alec’s desire but feeling it through their bond too.

“Like what?”

Magnus gave him a look filled with lust and desire as he declared smugly, “You.”

“Me?” Jace asked surprised.

Magnus nodded and returned to stroked Alec’s hair, ignoring the boy’s small attempts and soft whines to get him to touch more, do more.

“Should we come to an arrangement then, when I allow you to play with my pet alone he’s yours to do with as you wish. His safeword is gold. Slow down is silver. One tap means stop and two means slow down. Anything else, no matter what he says, you can go ahead and do what you wish,” Magnus said with dark seduction clear in his voice.

“Whatever I wish?” Jace asked hopefully, almost moaning out loud at the idea of having Alec completely at his mercy.

He could feel through the bond how much Magnus’ words excited Alec, his desire only fueling Jace’s own.

“Live out your darkest fantasies. Use him as you see fit,” Magnus offered, the look in his eyes making it clear he knew precisely what the offer was doing to Jace’s self-control.

Now Jace **did** moan loudly at the mental images Magnus’ words painted in his mind; his arousal increasing by feeling Alec’s arousal at Magnus’ offer through their bond. Knowing Alec wanted that; wanting him to use him….it was likely the most erotic thing ever.

“Fuck,” Jace got out, running a hand through his hair, fighting to control himself and not just fuck Alec into oblivion right here and now!

“You like that idea I take it?” Magnus asked with a knowing smirk.

Jace nodded eagerly as he got out, “Oh, yes!”

“In that case then in return for your playtime alone with my pet I expect you to join me when I want it so we can use my pet together as I see fit and I get to have you both as I desire,” Magnus said with a dark smile, lust and desire in his eyes.

Jace had to admit the idea of using Alec together was exciting; he could tell through the bond Alec thought so too. However, he was unsure if he could submit to Magnus the way he clearly wanted. He had never wanted to do that with anyone and had never trusted anyone like that. Also, he was not a fan of pain the way Alec clearly was. However, Alec’s desire to submit and kneel for Magnus flooding through the parabatai bond and Alec’s ability to submit to Magnus without fear or hesitation encouraged Jace to consider it. There was a power and wisdom to Magnus thanks to his age and his magical abilities that made Jace truly believe Magnus could take care of him, protect him, if he did submit to him.

“What would the rules for our interaction be?” Jace asked, needing to know all the details before he made up his mind.

“I have no desire to have you alone; you two are parabatai and I see you as an extension of each other in all ways, also sexually. I will have my own time with him just as I will give you permission to play with him alone too. However, I would expect you to join us when I command it,” Magnus went on, tugging lightly at Alec’s leash, making Alec lean against his nearest leg.

Jace didn’t need to look at Alec to tell he enjoyed this show of power from Magnus nor did he need to look at Magnus to know he had done it mostly to show Jace his power.

“I see you a bit the same way; as an extension of Alec,” Jace admitted thoughtfully.

In that light he felt Magnus’ price might actually be quite….exciting.

“I doubt you obey as well as my pet does, so I will not have as strict rules with you. I will give you one rule to follow outside of the bedroom which is to take proper care of yourself. However, there will be rules when you play with us and consequences for not obeying,” Magnus went on, giving Jace a piercing and stern look as he said it.

Jace hesitated. He wanted Alec more than anything and he was definitely feeling a pull…something for Magnus. Likely a spillover from Alec through the bond, but was that enough to kneel for the Warlock? Could he do that?

“I…I’m not sure…” Jace admitted hesitantly.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed slightly as he asked a bit more firmly, “You want him, don’t you?”

Before Jace got react, Magnus fisted Alec’s hair and forced his head around and up so he was looking up at Jace. His eyes were filled with hidden desire and a slight haze that did nothing to lessen Jace’s passion.

“Just look at him. He was made to kneel!” Magnus went on, pride and passion in his voice.

Jace looked at Alec, really looked at him and he could only agree, “He looks gorgeous.”

“He looks even better with a cock in his mouth,” Magnus told him with a dark smirk.

Magnus’ words made both Jace and Alec moan in anticipation. Magnus released his hold in Alec’s hair and instead took a hand on his chin and turned his face so he was looking at him.

“Pet, go show how skilled and eager a slut you are with your tongue,” Magnus ordered, releasing his chin so he could stroke his cheek tenderly, the gesture at odds with the crude words.

Alec blinked a few times, blushing, looking at Jace and then back at Magnus.

“I…I’m not sure Jace would…” Alec stammered nervously, looking down.

Magnus frowned and took a hard grip in Alec’s hair, forcing his head up so they were eye to eye once more.

“Pet,” Magnus warned, tightening his grip, making Alec wince at the pain. “Did I ask for your opinion on what Jace wants?”

“No, Sir,” Alec quickly said, blushing in embarrassment at the reprimand.

Magnus released his hair and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

“Then be a good boy and go show Jace your skills,” Magnus ordered as he drew back and leaned back in his chair.

Alec nodded before he quickly gave a verbal confirmation, “Yes, Sir.”

Magnus smiled predatorily as he stroked Alec’s cheek tenderly. Alec smiled and leaned into the touch. He then moved his hand to grip Alec’s chin, the grip turning possessive and bruising enough to leave marks.

“I will punish you later for your oversight,” Magnus warned.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Alec said softly, a look of relief and affection in his eyes.

Jace had expected fear or worry from Alec through the bond at the Warlock’s warning but all he felt was calm and love. Jace had to remind himself that this was Alec and not himself; Alec was happy Magnus cared enough to punish him for his mistake. Jace would hate that. Come to think of it, Magnus’ rules had been well selected for them with very few for him and clearly many for Alec.

Magnus released his hold on Alec and took a sip of his cocktail, satisfied that Alec stayed on his knees before him, his hands locked behind his back, his eyes lowered, waiting for his next command.

“Open your mouth,” Magnus ordered and Alec obeyed at once.

Magnus took the leash off his wrist and put it into Alec’s mouth, so he was holding it himself.

“For now, crawl over to your parabatai and hand him your leash,” Magnus ordered calmly but excitement at seeing this had entered his eyes.

Magnus gave Alec’s head a soft pet, letting him know that though he had let go of his leash he was still there, watching over him.

Alec blushed as he managed to respond despite the leash in his mouth, “Yes, Sir.”

Jace could feel his own arousal at the idea of seeing Alec crawl towards him was echoed in Alec, feeling his feelings through the bond.

Without delay Alec got up on hands and knees and had quickly crossed the short distance over to Jace.

“Fuck!” Jace got out, feeling like he could come just from seeing Alec crawl towards him wearing nothing but his runes and Magnus’ collar, the leash between his teeth.

When he was in front of Jace he stopped and sat up on his knees, locking his hands behind his back. He looked up at Jace expectedly, arousal and a bit of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. Jace felt his own desire flare, going rock-hard, when he took the leash from Alec’s mouth. As soon as Jace was holding his leash Alec looked down, waiting for Magnus to give the next command.

Magnus smiled darkly as took a sip of his drink.

“I told you he looked good on his knees.”

Jace fisted Alec’s hair, making him look up at him, blown away by the heat and desire in Alec’s gaze.

“ _So_ good,” Jace got out, licking his lips when his eyes fell on Alec’s obvious erection.

There was something very erotic about Alec being the only one naked in the room.

“Pet, let Jace hear how much you want it. Beg him for his cock and see if he will let you have it,” Magnus ordered.

Alec’s eyes took on a pleading look as he begged in a low and desperate voice, “Please, can I suck you? I have wanted to do that since forever. I can make it so good for you. Please?”

Jace moaned at hearing that and nodded eagerly, “Fuck, yes!”

Alec wasted no time. He quickly got Jace’s cock free from his pants and licked his lips in eager anticipation when he saw it. Having been tested beyond his normal endurance all evening, Jace had enough and took a hard grip in Alec’s hair and forced him all the way down on his cock and kept him there, his nostrils pressed against his balls. Well, forced might be overdoing it as Alec had eagerly taken him all the way down his throat. Jace moaned in pleasure when Alec easily stayed down, breathing through his nose, his hands again locked behind his back. After a few moments Jace pulled Alec off his cock, enjoying seeing his swollen lips and the spit that still connected him to his cock. He gave Alec barely a second to breathe before he forced him back down again. He started up a fast and brutal rhythm, using Alec’s mouth as he saw fit, enjoying how eagerly and easily Alec took him all the way down. Jace had had many blowjobs in his life but this one was without the doubt one of the best ever.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Magnus asked with a knowing smirk.

Jace nodded and moaned as he kept fucking Alec’s month, enjoying how sloppy and eager he was doing it. Tears had come to Alec’s eyes, but he kept going with an eager intensity Jace had rarely had in any of his previous lovers.

“Doesn’t he have a gag reflex?” Jace got out as he pulled out only to push his cock all the way down Alec’s throat again. Alec gagged and coughed but stayed down.

“He does. We have just been practicing a lot,” Magnus revealed with a fond and excited look at the memories of said lessons. “Haven’t we, pet?”

Jace pulled Alec off his cock to allow him to answer. Alec heaved for breathe, his eyes watery as he looked at Magnus as well as he could in his current position.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec got out, his voice sounding raw and abused, making Jace moan in pleasure at hearing it.

“Tell Jace how much you enjoy sucking cock,” Magnus commanded with something between a sexy smile and a fond look.

Alec turned back to look up at Jace.

“I love it. Please let me taste you,” Alec begged, his voice sounding so low and used Jace’s arousal increased from that alone.

“His mouth is divine,” Jace praised, looking from Alec to Magnus, a bit unsure who to give the praise to. He could feel Alec’s pleasure through the bond from the praise.

“He can take you deeper. Just use him as the slut he is,” Magnus advised in a tone filled with amused arousal.

Despite the words Jace could tell Magnus was observing what he was doing with Alec very carefully, checking his reactions, his body language, for any hint of Alec wanting to slow down or stop.

Jace didn’t need the parabatai bond to feel Alec shiver in excitement and arousal at Magnus’ words.

“Alec?” Jace asked, just to be sure, looking down at him.

Alec didn’t respond to the question and when Magnus spoke, he understood why.

“Jace, I told you. You negotiate with me,” Magnus reminded him, a clear warning in his voice.

“Yes, got it,” Jace assured him, seeing how their exchange had made passion and lust flash across Alec’s face.

Magnus nodded in satisfaction as he waved towards Alec and said, “Go on then. Use him. He loves it.”

Feeling how excited Magnus’ words made Alec through their bond, Jace decided not to hold back and put a hand on either side of Alec’s face, tipping his face up so he could lower his cock all the way down his throat.

“Fuck!” Jace moaned when Alec managed to take it all in.

“Good, isn’t he?” Magnus smirked.

“So good,” Jace got out as he pulled a bit out and then pushed all the way down again, encouraged by Alec’s breathy moans of pleasure.

“I will let you come down your parabatai’s throat,” Magnus said with a gracious air as if he had given him a great gift. Jace thought he had.

“Yes,” Jace said eagerly.

Magnus smiled at that before he added with a seductive wink, “But then I get to come on your face.”

Jace was so surprised he almost stopped what he was doing. However, Alec was more than happy to keep moving up and down on his cock by his own force.

“On my face?” Jace repeated. He had never done that before; he had never wanted to.

“A deal’s a deal,” Magnus reminded him.

Jace had to moan when he felt Alec open the bond and let his own feelings and desires for Magnus, for pleasing him, wash over him. When Jace managed not say anything further Alec pulled off Jace’s cock with a loud pop and looked at him with pleading and lust-filled eyes.

“Please….I want to taste you so badly. Come down my throat, please,” Alec begged before taking him all the way down once more.

Alec opened his side of the bond fully and Jace was flooded with Alec’s feelings; his desire, his arousal, his need. Unable to hold back any longer Jace fisted Alec’s hair and thrust harshly in and out of his mouth a few times.

“Fuck!” Jace got out as he came down Alec’s throat as Alec had wanted him to; as he had dreamt of doing for so long.

Alec eagerly swallowed every drop before pulling back, giving Jace’s oversensitive cock a small kitten lick before sitting back on his knees with a satisfied smile on his face,. Alec’s own cock was still hard and heavy between his legs, but he didn’t seem to notice or mind, a glassed over and content look on his face, his brain floaty and airy.

Something between them changed in that moment; it was like the parabatai bond settled into place. For a moment Jace was Alec and Alec were Jace. They were one. Their feelings and desires, their memories. For a second they were one being. Together. A true unity of souls. Then Jace was back to being himself. However, Alec’s strongest feelings still lingered which of course were his feelings for Magnus.

Magnus finished his drink and rose, walking over to them. He petted Alec and the boy leaned into the touch and seemed to almost purr.

“Well done, pet,” Magnus praised.

“Th..” Alec tried to say but had to stop, his throat too abused to form words.

“It’s ok. No need to talk,” Magnus assured him with a gentleness that surprised Jace given what they had just done.

Alec smiled and seemed more than content to ignore his own erection, enjoying Magnus’ praise.

“You too, Jace,” Magnus said, giving him a warm smile.

“I…Thanks,” Jace got out, a bit confused as to why the praise seemed to warm him so much until he released it was the aftermath of his consumed parabatai bond with Alec and the feelings for Magnus which it had felt inside of him. It should maybe have scared him he had feelings that were his own but looking at Alec at his feet he couldn’t get himself to care.

“Thank you for letting me use him,” Jace said gratefully as he handed Alec’s leash back to Magnus.

Magnus took the leash and nodded in acceptance of the thanks as he put the leash around his wrist to have both hands free.

“Now,” Magnus said conversationally, still absently touching Alec’s hair as he gave Jace a scorching look. “Get on your knees, pup.”

Jace was surprised how quickly he obeyed that order and how much he actually wanted to obey. He knew rationally it was the feelings for Magnus Alec had felt behind inside of him, but he really didn’t care. He wanted this. All of this.

“Pup?” Jace asked with an amused look, feeling only slightly offended.

“Well, I already have one pet. You can be my pup,” Magnus decided as he took out his cock one-handed, keeping contact with Alec with the other.

Jace was not sure if it was the lingering feelings from Alec that made his mouth water in expectation of tasting the Warlock’s cock or a hidden desire within himself, but he didn’t really care. He moved closer and put his hands on Magnus’ thighs and was about to suck his first cock without hesitation when he glanced over at Alec. He still had a small smile on his lips and his eyes seemed a bit hazy. However, what caught his attention was his erection.

“What about Alec?” Jace asked, nodding towards him.

“What about him?” Magnus asked, a hint of annoyance at the question in his tone.

“He hasn’t come,” Jace reminded him.

“He comes when I allow it and only then. It is his reward. Today he asked for a different reward,” Magnus explained, stroking Alec’s hair and smiling when Alec pressed himself close to his leg.

“Oh,” Jace got out before he realized something, “You planned for me to see you two tonight?!”

“Yes. You were Alec’s reward; his gift,” Magnus explained, giving Alec a tender look.

Jace could have sworn Alec almost purred in contentment at Magnus’ words and touch. He felt weirdly flattered Alec had wanted him so much he had asked for him to use him as a gift. The fact that Magnus had made it happen just proved to Jace how much the Warlock loved him.

Jace gave a cocky smile as he said honestly, “I hope that won’t be one of my rules; the orgasm control. I don’t have the desire for practicing that kind of self-control.”

A part of him was surprised Alec hadn’t complained about that but then Alec never complained about anything; he was very good at following orders and self-control was like a religion to Alec. He couldn’t really claim the same.

Magnus chuckled as he assumed him, “I am well aware of that given the long line of women walking through here lately.” He paused before he reassured him, “And no; only when you play with us will I demand such control. Otherwise you are free to do whatever.”

“Good,” Jace couldn’t help but admit, drawing a relieved breath.

Magnus shook his head in amusement as he ordered, “Tap once to be let up, twice to slow down. Now shut up and get to work.”

Jace was quick to obey and started licking at Magnus’ cock head before sucking on it. Then he started to lick up and down along the sides before returning to give his cock head attention. After a few moments of teasing him like this Magnus lost patience. He used the hand he didn’t have on Alec to force Jace all the way down on his cock with a hard grip on his neck. Jace gagged and gasped for air, forgetting to tap out. However, Magnus immediately let go of him and Jace pulled back, heaving for air.

“Fuck,” Jace got out, tears in his eyes. How in the world had Alec done this so effortlessly?!

“You need to work on your gag reflex, pup,” Magnus scolded.

“I guess,” Jace said noncommittal, blushing at the scolding even though he knew he logically would not do well given it was his first time. He was just not used to not do well as his Angel blood had ensured he was superior and the best in all ways as a Shadowhunter. It really annoyed him.

Determined to do better Jace moved back into position and took Magnus deep, starting up a fast rhythm. He was unsure if he would like giving a blowjob as much as he enjoyed receiving them, but Jace found he was really enjoying doing this. He enjoyed he could get Magnus to moan and make his cat eyes sparkle the way they did when he licked him just right, sucked just there. It made him feel powerful and he loved feeling that power. It also helped that he felt Alec’s pleasure of pleasing Magnus, Alec’s pleasure of doing this precise thing, in his soul from their bonding.

“Despite your less than enthusiastic response earlier I can tell you are enjoying this, aren’t you?” Magnus said, putting a hand back in his hair, keeping it there more to stay connected than to really guide him.

Too embarrassed to reply Jace continued bobbing up and down on Magnus’ cock with increased speed. Jace protested with a small whine when Magnus pulled him off his cock with the hand in his hair, feeling he was really getting into this and didn’t want to stop now.

“I want an answer, pup,” Magnus demanded.

“Yes, ok?” Jace got out, blushing furiously at saying that.

“Good, pup,” Magnus said and smiled mischievously as he pushed him back down on his cock.

Jace started up his rhythm again, going up and down.

“Take me deep,” Magnus ordered, his voice betraying his arousal. Giving Jace a second to prepare himself he pushed him all the way down on his cock and kept him there with his hand on his neck.

“Breathe through your nose,” Magnus advised.

Jace tried but had to tap Magnus’ thigh, unable to stay down. He was let up at once.

“Damnit,” Jace mumbled under his breath, annoyed with himself for not being able to do it.

“Close. We will practice more on that,” Magnus assured him.

“I can do it,” Jace insisted stubbornly, his voice sounding wreaked as he took Magnus deeper and deeper, ignoring his gag reflex.

“That’s a good pup. So good,” Magnus praised when Jace managed to go almost all the way.

Jace pulled off, beaming at the praise, taking large gulps of air. Magnus started to pump himself faster and faster.

“Swallow as much as you can,” the Warlock ordered, his voice filled with desire.

Jace moved closer and when Magnus came with a wordless scream, painting his face white, Jace tried to catch and swallow as much as he could. Despite the humiliation coloring his cheeks red Jace felt weirdly proud and aroused at having done it.

“Good pup,” Magnus praised in a soft voice, quickly getting his breathing back under control.

Jace felt himself beam at the praise.

Magnus snapped his fingers and had them all cleaned up.

“Well done, pup,” Magnus said fondly.

Jace wanted to stay offended by the nickname but couldn’t help a small smile nonetheless. He used his powers to activate some of his runes and his sore throat instantly felt better and he felt stronger. To be on the safe side he stayed on his knees, putting his hands in his lap as he looked up at Magnus.

“How will this work then?” Jace asked curiously, his voice sounding almost normal again. He paused, blushing at bit as he asked, “Can I get up now?”

Magnus stroked Alec’s hair once more and Alec contently pressed closer, smiling. Magnus looked down at Alec, giving him a fond look.

“Yes, you can get up,” Magnus allowed, a satisfied smile on his lips at Jace’s question.

Jace got back to his feet and looked down at Alec, enjoying seeing him look so relaxed and at peace.

“You ask my permission when you want to play with my pet. If I am in a good mood, I will allow it. I will play alone with him too and let you know when I want you with us.” Magnus paused and looked at Jace as he asked, “Do we have a deal?”

Jace smiled at the idea of having his parabatai, of belonging.

“Ok. Deal,” Jace agreed.

He wasn’t sure if it was the feedback from Alec’s feelings for Magnus or what it was, but he found he was actually excited at the prospect of all of it. Of being able to claim his parabatai in the most primal way and then sometimes share Alec with Magnus; both claiming him and at other times share this experience with Alec of belonging to the Warlock.

“Good,” Magnus said with a smile that indicated he had known they would end up here all along.

Magnus took a hand under Alec’s chin and lifted his head so he was looking at him. His eyes were still hazy and he still looked almost high.

“Pet, did you thank Jace for using you before?” Magnus asked as he let go of his chin.

Alec shook his head and blushed in embarrassment at his oversight.

“No. Sorry, Sir.”

“Go ahead now then,” Magnus ordered.

Alec turned to look up at Jace as he said softly, his voice still sounding weak and abused, “Thank you for using my mouth.”

Jace just nodded, feeling proud he had made Alec’s voice sound like that.

“Good pet. Well done,” Magnus praised as he bent down and used magic to help him scoop Alec up into his arms, bridal style, mindful of the leash not tugging at Alec’s throat.

Alec sighed contently, smiling at the praise as he laid his arms around Magnus’ neck and snuggled close.

“Thanks, Sir,” Alec said quietly against Magnus’ neck.

“Come, darling. Let’s get you to bed,” Magnus said softly as he kissed the top of his head fondly.

Magnus carried Alec to their bedroom and put him on the bed. He removed the leash and the collar and put both on the nightstand next to the large bed. With a snap of his fingers Magnus was undressed and ready for bed. He crawled into bed and Alec eagerly moved close, putting his head by his shoulder.

“Thank you. Thank you, Sir, for letting Jace use me. I look forward to being his alone sometimes. But I will always be yours,” Alec assured Magnus affectionately, lovingly, his voice still weak from the blowjob and his words betraying he was still in his headspace.

“It’s quite alright, darling. I know you want him. Besides, he has grown on me too,” Magnus said fondly as he kissed Alec’s lips tenderly before closing his arms around him in a gesture that was both protective and possessive.

“I love you,” Alec whispered, smiling happily.

“I love you too, darling,” Magnus assured him, kissing the top of his head.

Jace had followed them to the bedroom but had stayed in the doorway, observing them. He felt like he was intruding, but didn’t feel like leaving, suddenly feeling cold and alone at the idea of going to his room upstairs. However, he knew he had to.

“I’ll just…” Jace said lamely, nodding behind him, about to turn around when Magnus’ voice stopped him.

“Don’t be silly,” Magnus said firmly, his voice filled with command and authority. “Come join us, Jace.”

Jace looked shocked and awed for a moment. Then he smiled widely as he walked to the opposite side of the bed from where Magnus was lying.

“Ok,” Jace quickly agreed, his joy and eagerness clearly showing in his tone and expression.

Magnus snapped his fingers so Jace was ready for bed, giving him an appreciative wink when he saw the blond’s toned body. Jace gave the warlock a suggestive wink because two could play that game. Magnus snorted amused. Jace crawled into bed and as soon as he was in the bed Magnus gently pushed Alec towards Jace, clearly knowing Jace needed some encouragement to feel ok staying in the bed with them.

“I love you as well, parabatai,” Alec told him fondly, smiling warmly at him as he snuggled close to him, his head lying by Jace’s shoulder, an arm over his chest.

“I love you, Alec,” Jace swore as he tipped Alec’s head with a hand under his chin and kissed him warmly.

Alec was beaming happily as he snuggled close once more, putting his head back on Jace’s shoulder. He reached out and intertwined his fingers with Magnus with his free hand.

“Look at my perfect angels,” Magnus said softly, proudly as he looked at the two Nephilim snuggled up together, squeezing Alec’s hand. He smiled fondly as he added softly to himself, “I am one very lucky Warlock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your support would mean a lot to me so please do leave a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos if you are shy). You can log out and leave kudos as a guest if you don't want to leave it signed in. YOUR support means a lot to me so thank you to anyone who makes me know you guys are enjoying me fulfilling your requests ;)


	2. The Perfect Combination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets to play with both his Angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
>  **This is just porn. Pure porn on crack. You're welcome! ;)**  
>  **Chapter warnings: Orgasm control/denial, breathplay, light slapping (on the ass if the location matters to you), toys, coming untouched, a little magic used during sex, name-calling.**  
>  Dedicated to Polarnacht on her birthday. Happy birthday, darling. I will gift you a proper birthday fic in a few days. Sorry for the delay. :)

**Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings**

# Chapter 2: The Perfect Combination

Magnus was pleased that Jace had so quickly clicked with Alec and him. They had been doing this for a few weeks now and he was starting to get a good understanding for Jace’s needs and boundaries. He was quite different from Alec, but they both needed the assurance and certainty of his affection and his presence. However, where Alec sought rules and discipline, only ever able to relax and feel safe within it, Jace more seemed to seek the feeling of belonging, of being a part of something.

He had not yet gone all the way with Jace, wanting first to get to know Jace better and for Jace to know him better, trust him and feel safe enough to submit fully to him. This was even more important to him when he learned that Jace had actually never had sex with a man before. Magnus had to admit it did wonders for his ego, and he was on a complete power trip knowing he would be the one to take both Alec’s and Jace’s virginity. Sure, Jace wasn’t exactly sexually inexperienced like Alec had been. On the contrary. It actually seemed like sex with a man was close to the only sexual thing Jace hadn’t tired but it still spoke to Magnus’ possessive feelings.

To ease Jace into things Magnus had let Jace have Alec alone several times. He had asked Alec afterwards what they had done together, and Jace had wasted no time fulfilling his fantasy of claiming Alec and being fully inside him. Magnus could tell how this complete union between Jace and Alec had improved the bond between them, almost as if the parabatai bond had waited for this to fully settle into place. They had always been close but there had been a barrier, like something had been missing. Jace had later remarked to Magnus that he should have seen the signs; it was not like Alec had not tried to make his devotion clear. Simon had seen it right away when he had commented on Alec’s puppy dog behavior around Jace. Alec had made Jace his metaphorical master and only now when Jace had gotten to play with Alec had things finally settled fully between them.

Magnus had wondered if the three of them could make it work outside of the bedroom; they were all quite different people. However, so far it had gone well, maybe precisely because they were different. Alec normally liked just snuggling against either of them, listening, relaxing, breathing it all in, giving the occasional comment after careful reflection. Both Jace and he enjoyed talking and verbal sparring with each other. Alec was also good at calming both Jace and him down if they got a bit too heated in their debates; normally all he had to do was start to play with one or both of them and soon they were all suitably distracted. Alec was also a person who found calm in routine tasks like cooking or organizing things around the house. Jace seemed to create chaos wherever he went; likely in defiance of the military rules he was constantly surrounded with at the Institute. Magnus had noticed this about his two Angels; Alec had embraced the rules and discipline, the structure, and the order to such a degree it had become an integral part of him. Jace was rejecting it and defying it every turn. Magnus himself did more than just reject and defy rules; he deliberately tried to be different, putting himself aside of common norms or boxes before anyone else could.

Magnus loved his playtime alone with Alec, but he was really starting to love the times when Alec and he was with Jace too. Both in the bedroom and outside of it. Magnus found that Jace created a good balance for Alec and him. Sexually he gave Alec the submission he needed, and he gave Magnus the dominance he wanted. Outside of the bedroom he balanced Alec’s need and desire for order, rules, and structure with Magnus’ own creativity, colorfulness, and flamboyance with his own unique middle ground of chaotic order.

They had so far only all been together sexually a handful of times. Magnus had taken it slowly and had balanced his power and authority towards Jace with careful attention to what boundaries and needs he had and how they differed from Alec’s. This, combined with Alec’s complete and easy surrender, had made it possible for Jace himself to let go and trust Magnus.

Magnus had spent some time talking with Jace to ensure they understood each other’s rules and needs. Jace had at first been worried that Magnus would not understand the differences between Alec and him. Alec would submit in a way he didn’t and couldn’t. He had feared Magnus would demand that, force it. Magnus had ensured him he never would and had shown him that in their interactions. He accepted they were different in their affections and their submission and he understood how to balance it.

Jace had also told Magnus that he had feared he would be eager to claim his prize, e.g. him. However, Magnus had taken it slow. Every time they had all three been together Magnus had done a bit more with his new lover. So far, they had still not had penetrative sex even though Magnus longed to claim Jace in this way as his. However, they had tried everything leading up to it.

Magnus was patient in a way few others were for he had eternity. He would rather do it right than do it quickly. The way tonight had progressed Magnus had decided this was the night he would finally make Jace belong fully and completely to him. Like Alec yet different as with everything in their lives.

Magnus knew Jace was used to Alec, so he used him as their common proxy in this interaction. He had gotten Alec naked and up on all fours on the bed and had tied his collar to the headboard with a leash. He had made Alec wear a special collar before tonight’s scene; one that had a “fail safe” meaning that if Alec pulled on it he would start to choke but if it persisted longer than what was considered safe for a human to withstand the collar automatically released.

They were already quite deep into tonight’s scene and Alec had quickly gotten lost in his headspace. Magnus and Jace had taken turns using their pet and he had enjoyed every second of it. Alec had been in the same position for the duration of the scene; tied to the headboard in the center of the bed by his collar, naked and in position to be used. And used he was!

Magnus hadn’t allowed Alec to come yet but his heavy and leaky cock clearly showed his arousal and desire. He and Jace had both come inside of Alec and had proceeded to enjoy using his mouth before they had used his ass again. Every word they had spoken to their eager pet, every pressure against his prostate had sent Alec closer towards his own release. However, without permission to come Alec had instead focused on giving his masters as much pleasure as he could, finding immense satisfaction and pleasure in doing that.

Magnus had used Alec first and then Jace had used him. They had now changed position, so Magnus was using Alec’s mouth, half leaning on the bedside, while Jace was pounding Alec’s ass aggressively.

“Fuck,” Alec got out when Jace hit his prostate just right, making Alec pull off Magnus’ cock for a moment, the pleasure too intense for him to focus on the blowjob.

Magnus took a harsh grip in Alec’s hair and forced his head back towards his cock.

“Pet, pay attention,” Magnus reprimanded.

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir,” Alec rasped, his voice low from the continued abuse to his throat from the aggressive blowjobs he was enjoying being on the receiving end of.

Alec blushing a bit as he eagerly swallowed Magnus’ cock, moaning in pleasure as he did so.

Magnus found that adorable; Alec could be in the middle of being pounded into the mattress for Gods knew how long and yet being reprimanded had him blushing like a shy virgin.

“How does he feel? Still tight? We have used him for a while now,” Magnus asked Jace, ensuring he kept an eye out on both his Angels and how they were doing, knowing how Alec loved it when his masters talked about him like this, talking about how to use him.

“Fuck, yes,” Jace got out, his breath coming in quick gasps, pulling out only to slam harshly back inside, hitting Alec’s prostate and making him whimper in pleasure, the resulting vibrations sending shivers through Magnus.

“So good. Being inside him is the best feeling ever,” Jace admitted fondly in a voice filled with lust and affection.

“How about you, pet? Enjoying yourself?” Magnus asked with a knowing look as he pulled out of Alec’s wet and eager mouth, giving Alec had a chance to respond.

“Yes, Sir. Feels so good,” Alec replied eagerly, his eyes glassy, tears on his cheeks and his voice sounding complete wreaked. Magnus felt Alec had never looked more gorgeous than he did right now. Magnus couldn’t help but stroke Alec’s cheek lovingly, smiling when Alec eagerly leaned into the touch.

“Now, you have been such a good boy and waited very patiently, helping your parabatai and me get off. If you continue to do well, I will consider letting you come today, when and only when I say so. Understood?” Magnus ordered, his strong words at odds with the tender touch to Alec’s cheek, making Alec know he was loved and cared for.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, sir. I will be good,” Alec promised, eager to obey.

“Good boy,” Magnus praised, making Alec smile widely at the compliment.

Magnus used his firm grip in Alec’s hair to pull his head back and kiss him passionately, leaving Alec breathless. Then he released him and rose from the bed. The Warlock walked around the bed and behind Jace. He gave the blond a tender look he could not see and stroked his muscular back, down along his spine.

“Pup, are you ready?” Magnus asked softly, a hint of care and concern in the words.

“Yes,” Jace said, although he was a bit unsure what he should expect. As he had come to trust Magnus more and more and care for him as well, he had looked forward to doing this with Magnus; to have the Warlock claim him like this. He was still a bit nervous though as he hadn’t done it before.

“It’ll be like the other times, just more full,” Magnus explained as he petted Jace’s ass cheeks.

Knowing what he wanted Jace used his free hand to expose himself, keeping the other on Alec’s hip for leverage.

“Ok. Yes. Green,” Jace told him, moaning when Magnus magically lubed a finger and started to work it inside him.

Magnus quickly worked him open, adding more fingers and curled them just right, hitting Jace’s prostate, making the blond make the most adorable sounds of pleasure. Jace’s moans adding in with Alec’s had Magnus smile, enjoying knowing both his Angels were taken care of.

“Good,” Magnus said satisfied, his cat eyes filled with lust and desire as he continued to fuck Jace with his fingers.

“Fuck!” Jace got out when Magnus added a hint of magic when he hit his prostate, intensifying his pleasure.

The pleasure Magnus was giving him was making Jace thrust specifically hard into Alec, hitting his prostate on each thrust. Alec’s heavy breathing and moans of pleasure grew louder and louder, intensifying Jace’s and Magnus’ own pleasure.

“So good!” Alec moaned breathlessly as Jace kept hitting his prostate dead on again and again, making him leak pre-come against his belly and the sheets.

“Pet, open your end of the parabatai bond. Let your pleasure wash over Jace,” Magnus ordered as he started to scissor Jace open, wanting to distract him as much as possible so he would not feel any pain or discomfort regarding his first time.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec said, fighting to speak over the pleasure washing over him. He opened the bond fully and let Jace feel how much he was enjoying this, how much he was struggling to not come then and there from how good and overwhelmed he was feeling.

“Wow!” Jace got out, fighting to remain in position as Alec’s emotions hit him like a tidal wave, intensifying his own pleasure and desire.

“He’s really enjoying us using him like this!” Jace said in awe and surprise. Hearing Alec say it, or Magnus for that matter, was one thing but feeling it was something else.

“I told you he enjoys it,” Magnus smirked as he focused on scissoring Jace open so he would be ready for him.

“Fuck, yes!” Jace got out as Magnus kept hitting the right spot inside of him.

“Pet, I want you to focus on your parabatai, on him alone, only on his pleasure. Do you understand?” Magnus ordered sharply as he kept fucking Jace with his fingers, enjoying the moans escaping his lips.

“Yes, sir. I will. I’ll make it so good for him, I promise,” Alec said eagerly, fighting to get the words out over the soreness in his throat and the pleasure from Jace’s harsh fucking.

Magnus’ harsh thrust with his fingers inside of Jace made him push equally forcefully into Alec, making the dark-haired boy moan and push back for more, to take even more inside. Alec chased the feeling, the need for more, to feel full, owned, claimed, until his leash would no longer allow it, tightening around his neck. Alec kept pulling, for a moment enjoying the tightness around his throat, knowing the collar would leave marks on him just the way he loved it. He moaned in pleasure and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as the loss of breath, the tightening around his throat, the dizziness and dark spots that followed, intensified his pleasure. Alec felt his orgasm a breath away and forced himself to stop and release the pleasure on his throat so he wouldn’t come, waiting for his order.

“Good boy,” Magnus praised, having observed Alec carefully.

Alec moaned at the praise, almost coming from that alone.

“Thank you….” Alec started to say when Jace pushed particularly harshly into him.

“Ahh!” Alec got out, his hands fisting the sheets and his eyes rolling to the back of his head in bliss.

“Brace yourself,” Magnus warned Jace as he positioned his cock against the blond’s hole, snapping his fingers so his cock was well-lubed.

Jace slowed his thrusts, making Alec whine and wriggle to get him to start moving.

“Go on. I want it,” Jace encouraged and pushed back as much as he could, putting both hands back on Alec’s hips to keep him still and in place.

Magnus smirked, enjoying the blond’s eagerness. He pushed a little inside and then paused, waiting for Jace to adjust before he pushed in further. He kept pushing a bit further inside, little by little. He felt how tense Jace was, so he stroked his back tenderly and kissed his shoulder.

“Breathe,” Magnus advised as he pushed slowly inside once more.

Jace took a breath and forced his body to relax, starting to get used to the fullness he felt. Magnus’ shallow thrusts started brushing against his prostate and Jace wanted nothing more than for Magnus to continue; to go deeper.

“More,” Jace demanded with a voice that was low and heavy with lust. Then he remembered and added, “Please.”

“Manners and you are not a good combination, pup,” Magnus teased as he angled himself just right and pushed almost all the way inside.

“Fuck!” Jace got out, breathing deeply to get used to the fullness.

“Ready for more?” Magnus asked, half teasing and half serous.

“Yes, yes!” Jace said eagerly, ignoring how Alec was trying to get more of him inside; just more of something, anything, knowing how Alec loved the wait even if he did always whine about it. Right now, being no exception.

“You feel so good,” Magnus praised when he was finally buried fully inside Jace.

He allowed Jace a few seconds to adjust and get used to him. When Jace nodded Magnus started up a quick and brutal rhythm. Jace matched Magnus’ rhythm, slamming into Alec at the same time Magnus slammed deep inside of him. The open bond with Alec and the double pleasure of both being fucked and fucking Alec at the same time was quickly driving Jace towards the edge.

“I’m getting close again,” Jace warned, his voice more of a sigh of pleasure than anything else.

Alec tightened his muscles around Jace’s cock to intensify his pleasure, making Jace moan. Jace’s hands on Alec’s hips were leaving bloody marks from his fingernails and red imprints from his hands, making Jace smile satisfied as he knew how Alec loved wearing his lovers’ marks.

“Not yet. I will let you know when you can come,” Magnus warned as he kept fucking into him with quicker and quicker thrusts.

“Yes, yes!” Jace cried, forgetting everything but this moment.

“You feel so good around my cock. So tight,” Magnus told him as he kept fucking him hard and fast, his hands on Jace’s hips as bruising as his on Alec’s, making Jace feel oddly safe, cared for and protected.

“Fuck!” Jace got out when Magnus hit his prostate again full force.

“Open your end of the bond. Let our pet feel your pleasure, your desire,” Magnus ordered, his breath hot against Jace’s ear.

“Yes,” Jace agreed breathlessly and did just that, letting Alec feel his pleasure and his desire and how close he was to the edge.

“Yes!” Alec cried as Jace’s pleasure washed over him, threatening what was left of his self-control.

“Sir…Sir, I’m getting close!” Alec warned, biting his lower lip to keep from screaming and in the hope the pain would help him keep his orgasm at bay.

“Not yet!” Magnus ordered harshly and Alec fought to control himself. “You’ll be a good boy and control it, right?”

“Yes, yes. I’ll be good,” Alec promised, nodding eagerly, tears in his eyes from his intensity of doing just that.

Just then Jace angled himself just right and waves of pleasure washed over Alec and he couldn’t do more than moan after that.

“Feels _so_ good!” Alec got out breathlessly, whining in pleasure.

“He’s simply perfect like this, isn’t he? All needy and ready for us to use,” Magnus whispered into Jace’s ear as he kept pounding his ass.

“Fuck, yes!” Jace eagerly agreed as he kept chasing his own orgasm, hitting Alec’s prostate on each thrust.

“Please, please, please!” Alec got out, blabbing, desperate and needy.

Alec’s cock was dripping precome and he was fisting the sheets harshly in desperation.

“I think our pet is getting quite desperate,” Magnus commented with satisfaction as he kept up the brutal assault on Jace’s prostate.

“He’s not the only one,” Jace grunted, fighting to hold back. “Can…Can I come?”

Magnus smirked, knowing by now that Jace had no self-control and didn’t want any either.

“Go on, pup. Come inside your parabatai,” Magnus allowed, sensing, knowing Jace was right at the edge.

Jace pounded a few more times harshly in and out of Alec.

“Fuck!” Jace got out as he with a loud moan came explosively deep inside of his parabatai, his vision darkening for a second from the intense pleasure.

“Ah!” Alec mumbled, fighting desperately not to follow Jace over the edge, leaking pre-come.

“You’re not coming, pet!” Magnus reminded him harshly and his words helped Alec hold back.

“Y…Yes, Sir,” Alec got out as he felt his orgasm withdraw, tears in his eyes from the effect, his mind buzzing, feeling proud at having obeyed, having done it.

Jace breathed deeply, trying to recover, smiling stupidly from the endorphins flooding his system. Jace wanted to pull out of Alec but Magnus’ continued assault on his own prostate prevented it, making him stay deeply embedded inside of Alec.

“So good,” Magnus praised, his voice hoarse from effort as he kept fucking Jace quick and fast.

“Please. I want to feel your come dripping out of me,” Jace begged, squeezing his muscles around the Warlock’s cock.

His words and his body’s eagerness sent Magnus tumbling over the edge.

“Yes!” Magnus got out as he came explosively deep inside Jace.

Jace moaned a bit at the feeling of being filled like this. It felt oddly possessive and…. cared for? He couldn’t explain it but that was how he felt.

Jace turned slightly so he could look at Magnus over his shoulder.

“I thought that would do the trick,” Jace said with a smug smile and a satisfied wink.

“Smug, aren’t we?” Magnus teased with a hint of a warning.

Despite his words then Magnus still pulled out as carefully as he could, knowing that pain was not on Jace’s lists of things he enjoyed so Magnus paid attention to avoid that in all ways.

“Always,” Jace replied with warmth and humor in his tone, winching slightly as Magnus pulled out.

Magnus went around and looked down at Alec as Jace pulled out. Alec’s face was turned away from him, breathing heavily, his cock almost purple from the strain of not coming for so long, pre-come smirked all over it, the bedsheets beneath him soaked. Magnus grinned contently at seeing that and turned Alec’s head with a hard grip on his chin, so they were eye to eye.

“Sir, please,” Alec begged frantically, his eyes watery and glassy, his tone filled with need and desire, clearly fighting the desire to move, to touch himself, to do something. Wanting to be good Alec forced himself to stay in position on all fours.

Magnus released his chin and looked down at him with desire and possession shining clearly through in his cat eyes.

“You want something, pet?” Magnus asked lazily with a dark grin.

He knew full well what he wanted from looking at his leaking cock, but nothing excited him more than hearing Alec beg. He was beautiful in his surrender in a way he had never known anyone to be.

“I need to come so badly, sir. Please, please! I need it!” Alec begged desperately, fighting to focus, his head buzzing.

He felt empty and oddly cold now after being left alone without anyone touching him or using him at all, after being used for so long. He was unsure how long his masters had used him, but it felt like forever. He had no concept of time any longer, but his body was itching for contact, for release, for something, anything.

“You always need it, don’t you my greedy little pet?” Magnus asked in a fond tone, stroking Alec’s hair before taking a firm and bruising fistful of it, making him focus on him again.

“Yes, yes. Please!” Alec begged and would have nodded if not for Magnus’ hold in his hair.

Magnus pretended to consider it, releasing Alec’s hair. Jace came to stand beside him after cleaning himself up a bit, looking down at Alec with a look filled with desire and interest.

“Well, your parabatai has come twice now so I guess it’s only fair…” Magnus mushed, pretending to think it over.

“Yes, sir, please!” Alec pleaded, nodding eagerly.

“Ok. If you need it **that** desperately I will let you get off tonight, pet,” Magnus allowed, desire and interest shining in his eyes.

“Thank you! Thank you, sir,” Alec rambled gratefully, almost coming then and there just from knowing he had permission to do so at some point.

Alec looked lustfully up at Jace and Magnus, about to beg one of them to use him again when he suddenly felt full again, moaning at the pleasure.

“There! You can fuck yourself with that and get off untouched or not at all,” Magnus ordered, lust and power in his eyes as he walked behind Alec to admire his handiwork.

The jeweled buttplug he had magic’d inside Alec fit perfectly and Magnus couldn’t resist giving Alec’s asscheek a hard slap, drawing an excited yelp from Alec as he leaned as much into the slap as his leash allowed. Magnus gave him a few more hard slaps, making sure to leave red marks, knowing how Alec loved that.

“Thank you, Sir!” Alec got out lustfully, when Magnus paused the slaps, allowing Alec to breathe, his heavy cock a clear sign of how much he was enjoying it.

“Go on. Use your toy like a good boy. I know how much my pet loves his toys. Show us how desperate you are,” Magnus ordered as he stepped a bit back to give Alec room to move.

“Fuck, yes. Yes!” Alec got out as he used his right hand to pull the plug out and the force it back inside, fucking himself with increasingly harsh thrusts, hitting his own prostate and sending waves of pleasure through his system.

“He looks amazing like that, all lost in pleasure,” Jace remarked as he walked over to Magnus, looking with rising desire and admiration at how Alec expertly made the plug move in and out of his hole.

“He does,” Magnus agreed, his tone filled with desire, possession, and fondness.

Jace and Magnus watched Alec fuck himself for a few more moments, Alec’s quick and heavy breathing the only sound in the room.

“Fuck, sir. I’m close!” Alec got out, his eyes cloudy with desire and his voice rasped and deep, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead.

“Go on, pet. Show us how much you love playing with your toy,” Magnus ordered lustfully.

Alec nodded and fucked himself faster and faster with the plug. When he was close, he pulled his head sharply back, making the leash strain and the collar tighten around his neck, squeezing around his throat enough for black dots to start to appear around the edges of his eyes. The pressure around his throat, the loss of breath combined with the pressure on his prostate and the knowledge his lovers, his masters, were watching him, had Alec tumbling over the edge.

“Yes!” Alec cried in relief as he finally came explosively, untouched, all over the sheets, after holding back for so long.

Alec’s body went limb and he smiled softly as endorphins flooded his system, his eyes glassed completely over, his brain mush as he floated, completely lost inside of himself.

Magnus was observing him carefully and as soon as Alec had come Magnus moved quickly and helped ease him down towards the bed, releasing the pressure on the collar created by the leash. With a snap of his fingers Magnus made the leash disappear altogether. He then snapped his fingers and the plug disappeared. He glanced at Jace and snapped his fingers, cleaning Alec, Jace and himself up.

“Hmm…I should try choking him next time I get to play with him alone. That was really hot,” Jace admitted with admiration and lust as he looked at Alec’s still body.

Magnus sat by the bedside and stroked Alec’s face tenderly, stroking hair out from his eyes. Alec’s eyes were half-closed and he was still smiling softly. He looked drunk or high, his eyes glassy and far away.

“It’s his little go to trick to tip him over,” Magnus revealed.

Jace eyed Alec a bit worried, having never seen him **this** out of it before. He sat on the bedside next to Alec, beside Magnus.

“He’s completely out of it,” Jace remarked worried as he stroked Alec’s cheek without any reaction from his parabatai. He searched for him in the parabatai bond and felt a fuzzy mess of peace and relaxation.

“I have an eye on him. He’s fine,” Magnus assured Jace.

Jace and Magnus sat by Alec’s bedside for a few more moments, speaking softly and stroking him to let him know he was safe and loved. They then got ready for bed, one at a time so Alec was never left alone; one of them was there to stroke him tenderly and speak softly to him. Soon both Magnus and Jace crawled into bed on opposite sides of Alec. Magnus carefully pulled Alec close, arranging him so his head was on his chest, by his heart so Alec could listen to his heartbeat and know he was cared for and loved. A few moments passed before Alec stirred.

“Hmm…Sir?” Alec mumbled, his voice still sounding weak and abused as he blinked and tried to focus on Magnus.

“You did well, darling. So well,” Magnus assured him warmly.

“Yes, you were amazing, Alec,” Jace told him fondly, propping himself up on one elbow so he could look at Alec.

Alec smiled gratefully, still feeling out of it.

Magnus snapped his fingers and had a glass of apple juice in his hands.

“Here, drink this,” Magnus ordered and handed it to Alec who obediently took it and drank it all. Afterwards Magnus magic’d the glass away.

“Hmm,” Alec mumbled satisfied as he snuggled close to Magnus’ chest.

“He’s still out of it. It’s really flattering he can get like that,” Jace admitted as he stroked Alec’s hair.

Jace smiled softly when Alec leaned into the touch before he took the hand Jace had used to stroke him and intertwined his fingers with his on that hand.

“It is,” Magnus agreed, kissing the top of Alec’s head tenderly. He then turned his eyes to Jace as he asked seriously, “How are you?”

“Just a nice buzz and a slight soreness in my ass. I’m fine,” Jace assured him, meaning it.

“Drink something anyway,” Magnus insisted as he snapped his fingers and handed the resulting glass of juice to Jace.

“Thank you,” Jace said as he obediently took the offered glass, moved by Magnus’ concern.

Jace emptied the glass and Magnus made it disappear. Magnus gave Jace a warm look as he pulled Alec tight to his chest.

“Lov,” Alec mumbled, struggling to find the words but smiling happily, knowing, sensing, he was with Magnus and that meant he was safe.

“Love you too, darling,” Magnus said fondly, stroking his hair before he kissed his lips tenderly.

“Love you, parabatai,” Jace told Alec affectionately, stroked his nearest cheek.

“Lov,” Alec repeated, unable to really find more words than that at the moment as he turned to face Jace, smiling happily, relieved.

Jace smiled at hearing Alec try and say that even in his current state. He stroked his hair before he looked at Magnus.

“Thank you for letting me have this,” Jace said heartfelt.

“You’re welcome. I want you here. You belong with us,” Magnus told Jace warmly as he held tightly around Alec’s body.

“Thank you,” Jace said happily, truly feeling that.

Jace snuggled close to Alec and squeezed the hand Alec had taken, letting him know he was there. The three of them fell asleep wearing contented and happy smiles, snuggled close and finally feeling at home, feeling like they were precisely where they wanted and needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have ever written something with as little plot (read: no plot) as this fic. If you are enjoying it please do let me know. It means the world to me and is very motivating. Thank you.  
> You can check out my other Malace fics here:  
> Loving Alexander series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568293  
> Bonds Of Love series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761196


	3. I Told You There Would Be Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace puts himself in danger and thanks to Alec, Magnus thinks of a way that will ensure jace won't do that again. Ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
>  **Chapter warnings: Punishment (with a riding crop)**  
>  There's no sex in this chapter so since I get a feeling most of you are here for that move along now to chapter 4 which is like 90% sex! Anyone who liked this chapter I would love to hear from you. This chapter came to me when I was considering how would you make Jace do what you want and I decided Alec was the answer to everything (I know that Alec is MY answer to everything but in this case he's also Jace's answer to everything). ;)

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings. Note: No sex in this chapter! Go to chapter 4 for that!_

# Chapter 3: I Told You There Would Be Rules

Jace couldn’t believe he had managed to fuck this up. Ok, screw that. Of course, he had! Magnus had given him an order and he did with this order as he did with all orders; he challenged it. He had to see if Magnus meant it. What would happen.

Being a part of a relationship with Magnus and Alec was the best that had ever happened to him. He had been surprised how easily they had fitted together; how quickly sleeping together with Alec sandwiched between them had become normal. It might have started off being about passion and lust, but real care and concern had quickly grown between all three of them.

Magnus had several rules for Alec to follow both within and outside of the bedroom. Alec also had to call him Sir during scenes which he didn’t and the collar and on occasion leash was also only for Alec which Jace was grateful for as he was unsure, he would be comfortable with any of it. Alec had explained to Jace he felt safer that way; feeling sure Magnus wouldn’t leave, that he didn’t fuck up. Sure, he wouldn’t make any mistakes. Jace knew this as a fact about Alec and had known it since he had first met him; his fear of failing and his need for punishment when he did.

Magnus had only given Jace one rule to follow when they were not doing a scene together all three of them. That was that he should take care of himself; he shouldn’t be reckless or careless. Sounded easy enough, right? Yeah, right! He wasn’t someone who could just obey. It wasn’t in him. Not after his upbringing with Valentine. He had been taught only the strongest survived and the strong never submit; never give in. So of course, he had to challenge Magnus’ order. He had to see what he would do. It wasn’t likely that Magnus truly meant it; that he actually cared for him, right? Despite his many female sexual relationships – a few he had even cared for like Clary – Jace had accepted only one person actually stood by him and that was Alec. And even with Alec he had to push from time to time, to see if he actually cared. If the leader Alec gave him a lecture about taking care of himself during battle; he cared. If the parabatai Alec bandaged his wounds and nursed him, mothered him, took care of him, complaining and berating him about taking care of himself…then he cared.

So, he had had to test Magnus’ rule. He had to see what he would do. He had run headfirst into danger during a mission and had been injured rather badly. Worse of all though was that Alec had rushed in to save him because that was just who Alec was; self-sacrifice was in his genes. And just Jace’s luck; Alec had gotten hurt in the process which was not at all what he had wanted.

After quite a few iratze’s both Alec and he had been as good as new and they had returned to the loft, having Magnus fuss over them. Jace had had to admit that part had been nice; like being a part of a real family. Like being loved.

However, Jace had known they would end up here; kneeling on the floor of Magnus’ office late the following evening, waiting to hear what punishment he was going to give. Jace hated punishments; but he had learned from Valentine how to endure them. He wasn’t wired like Alec who not only accepted punishments, but who seemed to need them to function to the point if no one punished him with pain for his perceived failings then Alec punished himself.

Jace’s thoughts were interrupted when Magnus stopped before him. Jace had to force himself to keep his eyes down and his hands clasped behind his back.

“I will offer this only once because this is your first punishment. You can refuse and we won’t go through with the punishment now or ever. But if you choose to forego punishments you can no longer a part of this relationship. I can’t have you only enjoying the pleasures of what we have and none of the responsibilities,” Magnus told him seriously.

Jace sank but felt the rebuttal was justified. He nodded as he said, “I understand.”

“Good,” Magnus said satisfied.

The Warlock looked from Jace to Alec and then back again before he added, “For what is about to happen I want you to know that Alexander suggested this based on his knowledge of you. I also want you to remember he can freely safeword without fear of any repercussions at any time.”

Jace tensed, unsure why Magnus felt the need to tell him Alec knew how to use his safeword. Magnus and Alec had been doing this for some time before he entered their relationship and he knew Magnus had punished Alec before, so he was sure Alec knew.

“Ok,” Jace said because Magnus was clearly expecting a reply.

“So, you were reckless and almost got yourself killed. You didn’t tell anyone what was going on, but tried to resolve it on your own. Then, when things escalated out of control, Alexander stepped in and you both got injured. You can see why this was wrong, right, pup? That if you had been forthcoming and shared what was going on than all of this could have been avoided?” Magnus asked disapprovingly but his voice still held tenderness.

“Yes,” Jace agreed, knowing he had fucked up.

Magnus nodded, “Very well.”

Magnus paused before he added, “So, to ensure you don’t endanger yourself like this again I have thought of a punishment that would actually be efficient for you.”

Jace frowned in confusion as he asked, “What punishment is that?”

Magnus stroked Jace’s hair tenderly for a second before he explained, “I realized you are quite different from Alexander. He wants to be punished when he screws up. He needs the pain. You don’t, do you?”

“No,” Jace admitted honestly.

Magnus nodded, happy to hear his assumptions confirmed.

“But pain has been your teacher before, with Valentine, but it hasn’t actually taught you anything, has it?” Magnus asked insightfully.

“No,” Jace confirmed, seeing no reason to lie about that.

It was usual in Idris to use corporal punishments to teach. Both parents and instructors used it. However, what it had taught Jace was how to avoid getting caught but not how to obey. It had more become a challenge, a dare. A test of endurance.

“I thought not,” Magnus said with a nod. He then looked at Alec kneeling next to Jace, looking a bit tense but still calm.

“Alexander, take off your shirt and bend over my desk,” Magnus ordered.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec said dutifully as he rose to carry out the order.

“What?” Jace asked surprised. In his shock he looked up at Magnus as he insisted,” But I did the offence!”

Magnus gave him a displeased look as he told him, “Your insolence just gave Alexander two more strokes. Do you have more to add?”

Jace could have kicked himself for his impulsiveness having brought Alec pain. He bit his lip and shook his head as he said, “No.”

Magnus’ expression softened and he took a kind hand under Jace’s chin, so they were eye to eye.

“I am punishing Alexander because I believe it is the only way for you to change your behavior. Your punishment is to watch and know your actions brought this on. Do you understand?” Magnus asked seriously, giving him a searching look.

Jace nodded after a few moments of reflection as he reluctantly admitted, “Yes.”

He could see his point. He would never really care of the consequences if it were punishment for himself. However, if it meant punishment for Alec then he would be much more cautious. He would never intentionally harm Alec or do anything that could bring him pain or discomfort in any way. He might be reckless with himself but never with Alec.

“I want you to watch carefully and remember and learn,” Magnus commanded.

“Yes,” Jace got out, forcing himself to look at Alec, his hands already fists at his side at the prospect at what he would have to bear witness to.

Jace had to admit; this was likely the most effective punishment anyone had ever thought up for him. He felt strangely loved and pleased that Magnus had actually carefully thought about and selected a punishment that would work on him.

Satisfied with Jace’s response Magnus went over to Alec. He had folded his shirt neatly and put it on a chair and was now bent over the desk, his knuckles tight around the edges and his legs a bit apart. His collar was more noticeable now that he had taken off his shirt and the clear reminder of his claim, his ownership, made Magnus feel a surge of pride that the Nephilim was his in all ways. Magnus magic’d up a leather riding crop, knowing the instrument would hurt and leave marks but would only rarely break skin.

“Alexander, I will give you twenty hits, twenty-two with the two extra Jace’s remarks brought you. I want you to count them and thank me. Do you understand?” Magnus asked in a calm and even voice, touching Alec’s arm in a calming way to let him know he was behind him.

Alec nodded, bracing himself for what was to come as he said, “Yes, Sir.”

“Very well. Get ready,” Magnus warned as he withdrew his hand from his arm.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec said, trying not to tense as he knew it would hurt worse if he did, but couldn’t help it.

Magnus let the crop fall on Alec’s back, leaving a bright red mark across his skin.

“One!” Alec got out, taking a deep breath to calm himself as the hit sent flames of pain through his skin. “Thank you, Sir.”

Alec slowly worked his way up, his breaths increasingly coming in gasps. Alec could feel Jace’s worry through their bond and tried to send reassurance back but finally had to instead try and close the bond so Jace would not feel his pain.

The first few strokes went well with Alec able to control his response. However, as the punishment went on Alec felt his control slipping. Not due to the pain; this was nothing compared to the pain he had taken before in his life. No, it was the fact that Jace could have died, that he had been in danger, that he had put himself in danger. That he had overlooked the signs that Jace was hiding something, even with their consummated parabatai bond…it was scary, and he felt sorrowful and guilty for his failure.

When they reached twelve Alec was starting to shake slightly, his voice weakening and his eyes watering. The pain was still nothing compared to what he had felt before but knowing Magnus was upset, that he had failed, that Jace had been in danger; had chosen to place himself in danger…That knowledge always pained Alec far worse than whatever punishment he was taking. He reached sixteen before he lost control.

“Fuck!” Alec mumbled when the whip bit into his bruised back, touching a few of the bleeding welts, adding bite to the turmoil he was feeling within.

Alec quickly managed to regain control enough to say what he was meant to say, “Sixteen, sir. Thank you.”

Magnus paused and took a hand to Alec’s chin, looking into his eyes and scanning his face. Alec had tears on his cheeks and his eyes were a bit hazy, but he was otherwise ok. Satisfied Magnus let go of his chin.

“I don’t recall fuck entering into this. You will get another for that,” Magnus warned.

Alec growled under his breath but hastily said, “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

The remaining hits went uneventful even though Alec’s grip on the desk got more and more bruising. As soon as they reached 23 Magnus snapped his fingers and the crop disappeared.

“You did so well, darling. So well,” Magnus praised with a fond smile, touching Alec’s nearest arm tenderly.

Alec finally released his death grip on the desk, his arms shaky and his legs felt like jelly. He fought back tears at the overwhelming feeling of it all. When Magnus opened his arms Alec eagerly fell into his embrace.

“Sir,” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ neck, breathing in his scent, letting it calm him.

Magnus slowly and carefully lowered them to the floor and kept holding him close, mindful of the marks on his back.

“Such a good and obedient pet you are. So good for me. So good. You did so well. All is forgiven,” Magnus told him over and over again, kissing the top of his head.

“Thank you, sir,” Alec mumbled, smiling at the words, still hiding his face by his neck.

Magnus pulled a bit back and snapped his fingers, making a glass of orange juice appear. He handed it to Alec.

“Here. Drink this.”

Alec dutifully took it as he said, “Thank you, sir.”

When Alec had finished drinking Magnus made the glass disappear. He sat with him for a few more moments before he looked over at the still kneeling Jace, seeing how tense and upset he looked, clearly fighting his desire to go to Alec. Magnus was hopeful this punishment would actually work and Jace would stop putting himself in danger.

“Pup, stand up and come here,” Magnus ordered.

Jace rose and came to stand before Magnus and Alec, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Yes?” Jace questioned.

“Take Alexander and clean and bandage his wounds but they heal the Mundane way; no runes. Let it be a reminder to **you** to not be so careless in the future,” Magnus told him, knowing Jace would need this moment to reconnect with Alec.

“Yes,” Jace agreed, eager to have his parabatai close.

“You can then get ready for bed. I will be there momentarily,” Magnus said, giving Jace a kind look that Jace returned.

Jace nodded as he knelt next to Magnus and Alec. He activated his runes with a thought and easily lifted Alec into his arms, being as careful as he could to touch as little of his back as possible, but Alec still winced. Now in Jace’s arms Alec put his arms around his neck and held on tight, putting his head by his shoulder, feeling drained and exhausted as he always did after punishments. Jace walked to the door to the office as Magnus rose.

“Jace, do you think you have learned your lesson?” Magnus asked gravely.

Jace turned to look at him, Alec still in his arms as he assured him in a serious tone, “Yes, I have.”

Magnus nodded appreciatively at hearing that.

“Good. I have come to care for you, and I know Alec loves you. We don’t want to lose you,” Magnus told him honestly.

Jace nodded, moved by the care in the words and gesture.

Jace took Alec to their bedroom and laid him on his stomach on the bed. He then cleaned and bandaged his wounds, talking softly words of praise and comfort while he did so. Through the bond he could tell Alec was a bit floaty and out of it, but the sound of his voice seemed to calm him. It wasn’t as bad as Jace had feared; only a few of the strokes had broken skin. All the welts were red and swollen though and would surely hurt like hell.

“I’m sorry, Alec,” Jace told him honestly when he had finished bandaging him, sitting by the bedside next to him, giving him a look filled with regret and pain. “If I had known you would hurt….”

Alec took hold of Jace’s nearest hand, squeezing it gently in comfort and support as he looked up at him.

“Don’t be. Just don’t do it again,” Alec pleaded.

“I promise I won’t,” Jace vowed.

“I suggested Magnus this punishment for you in the hope you would say that,” Alec added. He paused before he added desperately, “I can’t lose you. Not now. Not ever,”

“I won’t. I swear,” Jace vowed, kissing Alec’s hand, making Alec blush at the romantic gesture. “I love you.”

“I love you too;” Alec told him warmly, smiling happily.

Jace got ready for bed, eager to feel Alec close to his heart. When he got into bed and Alec snuggled close, putting his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep, Jace felt at peace, putting his arms protectively and possessively around his parabatai.

A little later Magnus crawled into bed on the other side of Alec, making sure not to wake up Jace who was exhausted after the emotional turmoil of seeing Alec punished. As soon as the Warlock was in bed Alec snuggled up against him, needing, wanting, to feel him close after what had happened. Magnus kissed the top of his head and held him close, mindful of his wounds.

“How are you feeling, darling?” Magnus asked him softly with a note of concern.

“Sore but good,” Alec assured him, leaning up to steal a kiss.

“Good,” Magnus said with a fond smile.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly when they were close to drifting off to sleep, one of his hands making sure to find Jace’s hand and holding it through the night.

“What for, my love?” Magnus asked fondly.

“Taking care of Jace,” Alec elaborated in a soft voice.

Magnus smiled at that and kissed him passionately.

“Of course. I care for him and I would do anything for you. I love you,” Magnus assured him, holding him close.

Alec smiled joyfully as he said, “I love you too.”

They fell asleep like that, feeling at home, loved and safe, Alec making sure to hold on to both of his lovers all throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying the story please let me know by leaving a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos). Would mean a lot. Thank you!


	4. For All To See You Are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus have fun with his Angels at his Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my great beta readers as always.  
>  **Chapter warnings: More sex on crack! Enjoy! ;)  
>  We have collar and leash, orgasm control/denial, name-calling, riding, magic used during sex, boot licking, come eating, blow jobs and anal. I think that about cover it.  
> **  
> 

_Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 4: For All To See You Are Mine

Even after almost four months together, sharing Alec with Magnus, Jace still couldn’t quite believe his luck. At first, he had wondered if Magnus just tolerated him for Alec’s sake and frankly vice versa. However, the Warlock had really grown on him and he had a feeling it was mutual. There weren’t many people he felt he could trust to care for him, whom he could let down his guard around, but he felt safe with Magnus. Safe in the knowledge he would never hurt him. That was likely in no small part due to Alec’s complete trust in the Warlock.

It wasn’t that Jace didn’t trust Alec to care for him and protect him. Gods knew Alec had done that a lot and proven his loyalty beyond approach. However, Alec had always shouldered all the blame and all the burdens. Jace felt relieved and grateful for Magnus; that he could give Alec the safety and security he needed to let go and be taken care for. Alec certainly deserved that after taking care of others basically since birth without ever getting anything in return.

Jace had been curious and intrigued when Magnus earlier today had told him to come to his Club. He had joined Magnus and Alec there a handful of times and it was always a lot of fun, so he was excited already going there. It was late evening so there were many people when Jace entered the club. However, his eyes were drawn towards the VIP area where Magnus always sat when he came here. The WIP area was empty save for Magnus and Alec this evening. His eyes were drawn to Magnus right away, wearing long smooth black leather boots and tight pants and a blue tunic as well as several necklaces with hair and makeup to compliment it all. His cat eyes were on display and he seemed to radiate power. If Magnus had not stolen his breath, then surely Alec would. He was sitting by Magnus’ feet, leaning against Magnus’ leg and seemed more than content just sitting there. He wore nothing but his collar and the leash Magnus was holding. Jace felt aroused just seeing Alec like this and felt a surge of possessiveness, not wanting anyone else to see Alec like that. He was suddenly happy Magnus used a privacy filter than meant only people he allowed to could see what was going on behind it. Jace never got over how at peace Alec looked submitting to Magnus, leaving himself so vulnerable in all meanings of the word and trusting the Warlock was there to catch him.

Jace quickly walked over to the VIP area, Magnus’ privacy wards letting him through as he stepped onto the small podium and walked to the sofa Magnus was sitting on.

“He does look amazing at your feet,” Jace admitted, licking his lips eagerly when he looked down at Alec, always amazed that Alec managed to keep his eyes lowered when he entered their scenes, at peace in his submission and his trust in Magnus’ power.

“He does,” Magnus said fondly, stroking Alec’s hair tenderly.

Alec smiled at the touch and leaned closer against Magnus until Magnus withdrew his hand.

“Hi parabatai,” Jace said as he tipped Alec’s head up towards him with a sharp pull of his hair.

“Hi,” Alec said as he smiled drunkenly up at him, his eyes hazy.

Jace’s expression were equal measure lust and fondness as he kissed him passionately, leaving Alec looking even more dazed than he already did.

“He’s a bit out of it,” Jace observed when he released Alec’s hair and he leaned against Magnus’ leg again.

“A bit, yes. He had a hard day. He needs this,” Magnus explained in a caring tone, petting the top of Alec’s head again, smiling when Alec leaned further into the touch.

Jace looked at Magnus, smiling fondly when he saw how relaxed he looked.

“You look good,” Jace remarked with a sexy smile as he leaned close and kissed the Warlock.

Magnus put a hand behind his head and took possession of the kiss. When they drew apart it was now Jace’s turn to look dazed.

“I am better now that both my Angels are here with me,” Magnus said honestly, cupping Jace’s cheek affectionately while he stroked Alec’s hair with his other hand.

Jace smiled warmly at hearing that.

“He looks like he was made for this,” Jace reflected with a fond look at Alec when Magnus withdrew his hand from his cheek.

“He is,” Magnus confirmed with a proud smile filled with possession and care. He gave Jace a fond look as he asked, “Do you want to use him?”

Magnus didn’t need a parabatai bond to see and feel how excited his question made both Alec and Jace.

“Can I?” Jace asked eagerly, already feeling his pants tightening.

“I wouldn’t have asked otherwise,” Magnus remarked.

“Yes, please!” Jace quickly said, nodding.

Magnus pulled on Alec’s leash as he ordered, “Pet, up on all fours.”

Alec quickly complied, kneeling with his head near Magnus, waiting for the next order, his erect cock betraying his excitement at knowing his parabatai would use him now.

“Jace, get behind him,” Magnus commanded while he kept stroking Alec’s hair lovingly, the touch grounding Alec and making him feel secure and cared for.

Jace eagerly complied, cupping one of Alec’s ass cheeks when he came up behind him, letting him know he was there. As he stroked his ass, he saw Alec already seemed loosened.

“He’s already prep’ed,” Jace observed, giving Magnus a questioning look.

“Magic. Very useful,” Magnus said with a sexy wink.

Jace snorted amused as he remarked, thinking of all their previous scenes together, “I know.”

“Well? Get on with it. I want a good show,” Magnus ordered as he did an impatient hand wave to get his entertainment on the road.

Jace didn’t have to be told twice. He quickly got his cock free from its trappings and pushed inside of Alec in one thrust, loving how eagerly Alec was pushing back, trying to take even more inside of himself faster.

“Fuck! He’s so tight,” Jace got out as he was finally fully inside his parabatai, pausing for a moment to not come from that feeling alone.

When Jace felt Alec had adjusted to him he started to move faster and faster, his thrusts getting more and more frantic and deep, hitting Alec’s prostate on each thrust.

Alec’s moans and whispers of pleasure turned louder and louder as Alec felt pleasure wash over him in waves.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed when Jace kept hitting just the right spot inside of him.

Magnus fisted Alec’s hair and pulled his head back so he was looking up at him. Alec’s eyes were wide with pleasure and desire, a glazed look in them.

“There you are, pet. Let Jace hear you,” Magnus ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Alec got out, the words closer to moans than anything else.

Magnus nodded approval and released his hair.

“Yes!” Jace mumbled, getting lost in his pleasure as he used a hard grip on Alec’s hips to keep up his brutal thrusts.

“More, please. Deeper! Harder!” Alec got out, his voice filled with desire and passion.

“Pet, you can do better than that,” Magnus reprimanded. “You’re not coming from this. I will let you know if you can come later.”

Alec’s head flew up and he gave Magnus a disbelieving look.

“But sir…” Alec complained in a whiny tone.

“No whining. You know I hate that, pet,” Magnus warned.

“Sorry, Sir,” Alec got out before a moan stole his breath as Jace thrust particularly deep into him.

“He feels so good around my cock,” Jace said breathlessly, moaning at the sensations as he speeded up his thrusts.

Alec groaned, getting lost in pleasure until Magnus fisted his hair and pulled his head up to meet his eyes.

“Pet, I won’t repeat my order,” Magnus warned.

“Yes, Sir. Fuck. Feels so good. So full,” Alec got out, fighting to find the words Magnus wanted, having always had a hard time putting words to his feelings. “Please, more, more! Please!”

“That’s more like it,” Magnus encouraged with a satisfied smile as he released his hair and snapped his fingers, now having a cocktail in one hand, enjoying the show his Angels were giving him.

“Fuck me harder. Use me. Please. I want to feel you for days!” Alec babbled, his desire skyrocketing as his cock leaked pre-come.

“Hot damn!” Jace mumbled lustfully as he felt his orgasm draw near.

“Such a horny pet you are, making a mess of yourself,” Magnus observed, his eyes and voice dark with desire.

“Yes, sir,” Alec said in a voice that betrayed his own desire and how much Magnus’ words had edged him on.

“Want to come, pet?” Magnus asked almost conversationally as he took a sip of his drink.

Alec nodded eagerly as he said, “Yes, sir. Yes, please!”

“Not from this. Maybe later if you are a good boy,” Magnus promised, seeing how his words both excited Alec, making him fight to control his pleasure, and made him groan in disappointment.

“I’ll be good,” Alec promised, moaning in pleasure at the sensations from Jace hitting his prostate again and again.

“Magnus, can I come?” Jace grunted, fighting to hang on, close to the edge.

“Manners, Jace,” Magnus reprimanded in a voice filled with desire as he took another sip of his drink.

“Please. Please, can I come?” Jace begged, his voice laced with desperation. “It feels so good! I can’t…”

“I know. I know. Control is not your strong suit,” Magnus said with an understanding and gentle tone.

Magnus took a hand under Alec’s chin and caught his eyes, seeing the hazy and far away look in his eyes; a clear sign of how much he was enjoying it.

“Pet, you will be a good boy and not come when your parabatai does, do you hear?” Magnus ordered.

“Yes, sir. I’ll be good, sir. I swear,” Alec promised, nodding, his last word dragged out as he had to swallow a moan of pleasure when Jace hit his prostate again.

“Feels that good to have your parabatai use you, pet?” Magnus asked with dark desire as he released him and leaned a bit back, taking another sip of his drink.

“Fuck! Yes, sir,” Alec breathed, his voice heavy from desire.

“Magnus! Please! I can’t…” Jace protested, feeling he was a hair’s breath from falling over the edge.

“You can come, Jace,” Magnus allowed graciously.

Jace sighed with relief and speeded up his thrusts, chasing his release.

“Damn!” Jace got out as he came explosively inside his parabatai.

For a moment Jace stayed buried inside Alec, fighting to get his breathing back under control, feeling Alec fight to calm down himself, his cock still heavy and full, smearing pre-come all over the floor beneath him.

“Well done,” Magnus praised as he petted Alec’s hair, making Alec almost seem to purr.

Magnus’ eyes went from Alec to Jace, including them both in the praise.

“Thank you for letting me use him,” Jace said as he pulled out and walked back over to Magnus.

“Pet? What do you say?” Magnus prompted.

“Thank you for using me, parabatai,” Alec said as he looked up at Jace, still sounding breathless.

“Good boy,” Magnus said, making Alec smile happily.

Magnus tugged on Alec’s leash and pointed at the spot by his feet he had occupied before.

“Sit back here,” Magnus commanded.

“Yes, Sir.”

Alec quickly crawled forward and sat next to Magnus’ feet.

“Good boy,” Magnus said as he stroked his hair, making Alec lean against him.

“You did well, parabatai,” Jace complimented as he took a hand under Alec’s chin and turned his head up so he could kiss him possessively.

Alec smiled almost drunkenly when Jace drew back from him.

Magnus snapped his fingers and his cocktail glass disappeared. He freed his by now hard cock from its trappings, smirking when he saw the interest and lust in both his Angels’ faces. It was always hard to choose who to reward his cock with, but Jace’s performance with Alec had made Magnus’ decision for right now clear.

“Suck me. Get me nice and wet. I want you to ride me and get me off,” Magnus ordered Jace.

“Yes.”

He had barely spoken before Jace knelt at the opposite side of him than Alec and started to lick and suck on Magnus’ cock like it was his favorite lollipop.

“Keep going,” Magnus demanded as he put a hand to Jace’s neck and pushed him all the way down, making Jace fight his gag reflex, but he managed to stay down.

“That’s it, pup. Take me deep,” Magnus got out, his voice filled with lust and desire as Jace started to move up and down on his cock with increasing speed.

“You’re getting better,” Magnus admitted breathlessly as Jace took him deep again and again.

Jace pulled off his cock with a loud _pop_ long enough to give him a sexy smirk as he said, “Thanks. I have practiced a lot.”

“If you can talk you are not paying enough attention,” Magnus reproved, humor and lust in his voice. “Keep going.”

“Yes,” Jace said as he eagerly took him all the way to the root.

“That’s it. Fuck!” Magnus mumbled, his cat eyes shiny with desire.

Jace bobbed up and down on his cock a few times, making Magnus moan in pleasure.

“That’s enough, pup,” Magnus ordered lustfully as he pulled Jace off his cock with a hand in his hair.

Jace licked his lips and looked expectantly up at him, a bit disappointed at being stopped.

Magnus snapped his fingers and Jace was naked, making the blond give him a surprised look that turned into a sexy wink as he enjoyed the admiring stares Magnus and Alec were giving him.

“Sit on me,” Magnus ordered as he held himself up with one hand.

Jace was about to say something when he gave a surprised yelp when he felt something.

“What?! Did you just magically prep me too?!” Jace asked surprised, giving Magnus a disbelieving look.

“I’m impatient,” Magnus admitted with a dark smile. He waved him closer as he ordered in a voice filled with desire, “Now, shut up and sit on me.”

Jace shook his head at the Warlock, a fond smile on his lips. He walked over and carefully straddled Magnus, mindful not to hit Alec, using Magnus’ shoulders for support.

“Fuck,” Jace got out as he slowly started to sink down on the Warlock’s hard cock.

“That’s it. All the way down,” Magnus encouraged, his eyes shiny with need and lust.

“Fuck. Your cock feels so big. I feel so full,” Jace got out when he was finally all the way down, taking a moment to adjust.

“You feel amazing around my cock,” Magnus got out.

He gave Jace a moment to adjust before he used magic to help him as he placed his hands on Jace’s ass and helped him bounce up and down.

“Fuck,” Jace mumbled, putting his head back and getting lost in pleasure as he kept bouncing up and down faster and faster, thanking his Nephilim blood for his quick recovery time.

“Keep going. Faster,” Magnus ordered as he helped Jace continue to bounce up and down on his cock.

“Fuck! Yes,” Jace got out.

Magnus could tell Jace was getting close, his cock heavy and leaking pre-come between their stomachs. Magnus reached down and started to pump Jace’s cock in time with his thrusts. Jace moaned loudly, lost in pleasure.

“Come on. Show me how much of a slut you are for me. Idris’ pride and joy, falling apart on my cock. Come for me,” Magnus ordered, knowing his words would push the blond over the edge.

“Fuck! Yes!” Jace cried as he came explosively all over Magnus’ hand and their stomachs, his cheeks heated and his breath coming in quick gasps.

Jace leaned heavily against Magnus’ shoulders, feeling boneless and spent.

“Good pup. Well done!” Magnus praised with a fond smile as he snapped his fingers and cleaned up Jace’s mess.

Magnus gave one of Jace’s ass cheeks a light slap as he ordered, “Keep moving. I haven’t come yet, pup.”

Jace forced some of the effects of the endorphins down using his angelic powers. He was grateful for Magnus’ help in bouncing up and down on the Warlock’s cock.

“Sir, please,” Jace got out, feeling oversensitive when Magnus hit his prostate again.

“Please what?” Magnus asked as he chased his own release, thrusting faster and faster into his Angel.

“I want to feel you come inside me,” Jace got out, moaning when Magnus thrust into him again.

“Yes!” Magnus screamed as he came explosively inside Jace, his words combined with the sensation of being inside of him as Jace tightened his muscles to help him get off, pushing him over.

Jace smiled satisfied as he managed to push Magnus over the edge, putting his head against his shoulder and leaning heavily against him. Magnus lifted Jace off his now limp cock and snapped his fingers, cleaning them both up but enjoying keeping Jace in his lap.

“You did good,” Magnus told him fondly as he stroked Jace’s hair.

“Thank you,” Jace said happily as he turned his head to look at him.

Magnus kissed him possessively, leaving Jace breathless once more. Small and quick breathy moans drew Jace and Magnus’ attraction to Alec. They hadn’t noticed he had been watching them, his arousal skyrocketing. Thinking they had been distracted Alec had started to rut against Magnus’ nearest leg, his cock moving over the black leather of his boot, sending waves of pleasure through him.

Magnus fisted Alec’s hair, making him look up at him and momentarily stopping his movements, his cheeks red with embarrassment at being caught.

“Don’t think I don’t see what you have been doing, pet. So eager for it, aren’t you?” Magnus asked with a dark smile.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec admitted, blushing as he said it as both Magnus and Jace observed him closely, Alec’s neglected cock dripping pre-come on Magnus’ boot.

“Well, I will punish you for this later, but you can continue grinding against my boot, but that’s all you will get today,” Magnus allowed, his cat eyes shining with excitement at seeing his boy like this, releasing his hair to allow him to move freely.

“Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir,” Alec got out, starting to move faster and faster, grinding against Magnus’ boot, moaning at the stimulation and the knowledge that both Jace and Magnus were watching him do this.

“Are you getting close, pet?” Magnus asked as he saw Alec speed up, his breathing becoming quicker and quicker.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec breathed, his eyes half-closed in pleasure.

“Keep going. Let me see you come just from rutting against my leg like the desperate and needy pet I know you are,” Magnus ordered lustfully, watching him eagerly.

“Fuck, yes,” Alec moaned, moving faster and faster, chasing his orgasm, feeling he was close.

“Go on. Show me how much you’re enjoying this. How much you need it,” Magnus ordered.

“I’m close. May I come, Sir, please?” Alec begged, looking at the Warlock and Jace with eyes filled with desire and need.

“Not yet,” Magnus commanded.

“Please, Sir!” Alec pleaded.

“You don’t sound quite desperate enough, pet,” Magnus said darkly, knowing precisely how far he could push him.

“Please! Sir, please. I need it. Please, I beg you, Sir. Please!” Alec begged desperately, tears of desperation in his eyes as he fought to hang on.

“Go on, come for me!” Magnus ordered, knowing Alec had reached his limit.

“Sir!” Alec screamed as he came explosively all over Magnus’ boot, going limp against the Warlock, his breath coming in quick gasps as he fought to calm down, his system flooded with endorphins, feeling high and floaty, his brain mush.

“Well done, darling. You did so well,” Magnus praised, stroking his hair calmingly, softly.

“Sir,” Alec got out with a dreamy smile, leaning heavily against him, unable to find any other word at the moment.

“You made a mess on my new boots,” Magnus reproved, his hand in Alec’s hair tightening as he moved his face close to the mess he had made. “Lick them clean.”

Magnus didn’t need a parabatai bond to feel Alec’s excitement at the order even as his cheeks colored red.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec said quietly as he obediently and eagerly went to work, licking the black leather clean with his tongue, tasting himself and the faintest hint of leather and the creamy polish used on them.

If Magnus hadn’t come already he could come just from watching Alec lick his own come off his boots so diligently, his eyes half-closed and a far away look in his eyes, his breath coming in quick gasps and his face flushed with embarrassment and excitement. He could see Alec’s cock twist in renewed excitement, not able to get fully hard again so quickly but definitely reacting to what he was doing.

“All of it,” Magnus reminded him when Alec slowed down a bit, seeming to almost get lost in the overwhelming sensations he felt inside.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec said and eagerly went over the area he had sullied again, moaning softly as he did so.

After a few moments Magnus decided it was enough, his boot more than clean. He gently but firmly pulled Alec away by his hair. Alec looked at him, a dazed and completely out-of-it expression on his face. Magnus released his hair and gently stroked Alec’s cheek. Alec leaned into the touch eagerly, smiling softly.

“Good boy. Such an obedient pet I have. I am very lucky,” Magnus praised.

“Hmm,” Alec mumbled happily, unable to find words to respond at the moment.

“Let’s get home,” Magnus said, still holding around Jace with one hand and stroking Alec’s hair with the other.

Magic was very useful in all situations and certainly when you wanted to get home and snuggle quickly. Magnus had Jace on his feet, aided by his pure angel blood as he activated his runes. He magic'd Alec's leash away before lifting him up into his arms bridal style as carefully as if he was made of glass, using his magic to aid him. Alec snuggled close to Magnus, smiling trustingly, making Magnus' heart melt.

Magnus created a portal directly to their bedroom and put Alec carefully down on the bed and nodded for Jace to get in as well. Jace quickly obeyed, feeling drained himself. Magnus snapped his fingers and had cleaned all of them up and had them all dressed in clean boxers. He magic'd up some juice and fruits and made sure both Alec and Jace had some before getting too comfortable.

Magnus looked fondly at his two Angels laying on each side of the bed; one blond and one dark haired. Alec looked out of it and dazed and Jace looked content and exhausted. His Angels. Magnus felt an overwhelming need to care, protect and claim them both so he climbed into the middle of the bed. As if by instinct Alec scooted over to Magnus and snuggled close, putting his head by his shoulder. Magnus and Jace both looked at Alec fondly before sharing a warm look that made Jace move closer and put his head on Magnus’ other shoulder.

“You did so well, darling. So well,” Magnus praised, kissing Alec’s cheek tenderly.

“Sir. I did good?” Alec mumbled sleepily, eager for the praise, the assurance, fighting to lift his head or at least open his eyes but didn’t have the energy.

“You did great, darling, just great. Just relax now. I love you so much,” Magnus said softly, putting an arm around his waist and holding him close.

The praise made Alec smile and relax.

“I love you,” Alec mumbled happily as he calmed down and snuggled closely against Magnus.

Jace reached over and stroked Alec’s cheek fondly as he said, “I love you too, Alec.”

Alec smiled widely, not opening his eyes as he replied quietly, warmly, “I love you, parabatai.”

Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head before he turned to look at Jace.

“You did great too, Jace. I am happy you agreed to my deal that day,” Magnus told him fondly, stroking his cheek affectionately.

Jace smiled widely at the praise, feeling it wash over him and soothe him. He lifted his head up to better look at Magnus and the look of care and affection in the Warlock’s face warmed his heart.

“I love you,” Jace said, the words tumbling out before Jace could stop them.

“You love me?” Magnus asked, taken a bit back by the confession, a warm smile spreading over his lips.

“Yes.” Jace admitted, a hint of hesitation and doubt in his voice. He looked away as he added softly, “I know I shouldn’t. It wasn’t a part of our arrangement.”

“Oh, I think you should,” Magnus insisted with a fond smile, taking a gentle hand to Jace’s chin and turning him back to face him. When they were eye to eye again Jace was blow away by the love and affection in Magnus’ gaze.

“I should?” Jace asked hopefully.

Magnus nodded as he smiled fondly and said, “I think we should revisit our arrangement.”

“Yes?” Jace said eagerly, hanging on Magnus’ every word.

“Yes, because I love you too,” Magnus revealed as he claimed his lips in a possessive yet loving kiss that left Jace breathless.

“Oh. Good,” Jace said with a fond smile, feeling a bit out of it himself from everything that had happened.

Jace snuggled close to Magnus and put his head on his shoulder. He stroked Alec’s hair, making the dark-haired boy smile in his sleep and snuggle closer against Magnus. Jace took Alec’s hand, intertwining it with his own over Magnus’ muscled chest.

“My two Angels,” Magnus said affectionately, smiling at them as he stroked both of their heads before kissing first Alec’s head and then Jace’s.

“My two beautiful perfect little Angels,” Magnus added happily as he put an arm around each of them, pulling them closer.

They fell asleep like that, Jace and Alec snuggled closely up against Magnus. They were smiling all throughout the night, safe, loved, and happy, truly feeling at home for the first time in their lives.

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story please check out my other Malace stories:  
> Bonds Of Love: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761196  
> Loving Alexander: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568293  
> If you enjoyed the story please do also leave a comment and a kudos.  
> I normally don't do switch Jace so your feedback would help me decide if I should try to do more Malace fics with that or stick with what I know and love (Magnus and Jace sharing Alec only).  
> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. If you don't wish to leave a comment then you can always leave a kudos as a guest (or signed in). Thanks :)


End file.
